Rasgones de la tristeza
by whitewolves11
Summary: As the sun beat down proudly against the black coat of the lion Matt thought to himself, “Goodbye Dad.And don’t worry there’s no way Malfoy is moving in on mum. Not while I’m still here.”


Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, but I do own the plot and Kate and Matt.

Will probably be a one-shot. Unless I get enough reviews which I could make later chapters about the relationship that happens in this story.

* * *

Black clouds drew over the thousands of people that had gathered. Rain poured as the heavens cried. The sun tried to show through the clouds but it was lost in a sea of black.

A man clad in white robes spoke in a monotone voice.

"And let us pray that he has made a safe journey to the heavens."

A sob was heard in the background. The man stepped down from the stage he was standing on.

A young woman who looked like she was in her early 20's stepped up. She carried a small bundle in her arms which she cradled to her chest.

A small boy walked slowly up the stairs that led to the stage. When he got to the microphone that had been lowered for him the woman leaned down to speak to him. The boy, who listened to the woman who was obviously his mother, looked out to the crowd.

Lots of people had decided to attend; there were even people from different continents. Reporters held their quills and were ready for any quotes. He looked to the first row of people, the most important.

There was Aunt Ginny who was crying on Uncle Neville's shoulder. Uncle Neville's normally somewhat confused look was now reduced to a sad depressed look.

Uncle Ron was bawling while Auntie Luna held him and rocked him slowly to and fro. She whispered soft words of sympathy.

Uncle Fred and George who could make any occasion a happy one were now crying a million tears. Their wives respectively, Auntie Angelina and Aunt Alicia, held their hands while tears cascaded down their faces.

Uncle Charlie who remained the only single Weasley left had his face in his hands and let his sobs rack through his shoulders.

Uncle Bill held Daniel his 5 year old son while Aunt Fleur held their newborn, Shawn. Daniel had his head burrowed in his father's neck. Uncle Bill tried to be strong for his family but failed as tears snuck over his barrier.

Grandpa Arthur held Grandma Molly as she left loose a waterfall of tears.

Hagrid was by far the loudest there. Grawp roared as giant tears slid down his face. Hagrid tried to clam him down and at the same time tried to stop his own tears.

Uncle Remus was the worse. He tried to be strong. He tried to keep all the emotions bottled up. He couldn't. Uncle Remus looked up and locked eyes with the young boy. He offered him a watery smile. The boy smiled a small smile back.

The rest of the faces were lost in the crowd. The boy looked no older than 6. He had black hair that was messily spiked. He had beautiful green eyes that were hinted with hazel from his Grandpa and his mum. Matthew looked slightly small for his age. But for what he lacked in size he made up in spirit. He was a strong believer, anything he believed in he stood up for it.

He looked down as his mother smiled at him one last time before going to sit down in the first seat. She shifted the bundle and Matt was able to see the head of his small red-haired sister. He smiled. Kate had deep red hair and emerald eyes. Uncle Remus said she would look like a copy of Grandma when she got older.

There were two empty seats next to his mum. One was his own. The other was for a person who had helped so much during the war but disappeared after it. Matt knew his mum wanted that person to come.

Everyone looked at him. He took a deep breath. It was barely heard over the storm. Lightning flashed in the background, lighting up Matt's eyes. The wind blew his hair to and fro as if playing with it.

"Hello."

The word rang out to the thousands of people there. The microphone had obviously been magically enhanced, so the people could hear his soft spoken voice. The reporter's quills wrote and were ready for his speech.

Matt had never given a speech before. He personally hated them, just as his dad did. His eyes watered at the thought. He thought he had cried all his tears out when he was told that his father had died. He hadn't come down from his room that night. Matt knew that his mum had invited the "war hero". Matt knew that his mum was comforted by him. He sighed.

"_I'll do it for Dad_," he thought.

"Many of you knew my dad," he paused for a moment to gather his thoughts, "though lots of you may not have known the real him."

"He was a wonderful dad. He always read to me hoping I'd be smarter than him and more like mum. I can honestly say it didn't work."

Ron looked up and gave sad chuckle.

"He took me flying when mum was out of the house or when he thought she wasn't looking but really was."

Uncle Fred and George laughed sadly and said though they looked like they felt strained saying it, "Yup. We taught him that."

Matt gave a small smile to them.

"Overall my dad was awesome. He loved being helpful to others. He once told me, '_If you ever have a chance to choose between your happiness and someone else's, always chose theirs._' I had asked him why and he replied, '_Because, Matt, it's the right thing to do._' I have always loved my dad. But after that if it was possible I loved him even more."

"My dad told me he had a horrible childhood. He told me he'd make up for it with me and Kate's. My dad worked hard, but he still had time to play, or just be with us."

"I know that he loved Kate and me very much. I know he went to a better place."

His mother was crying. She rocked Kate back and forth but still never stopped.

Matt wished he could take the pain away. He wanted so much to be like his dad, but he knew he never would.

"I wrote a poem for my dad. He showed me the one he wrote for his dad and I wanted to write one too. But Dad was happy to share because he had gotten over Grandpa's death a long time ago. Mine is sad but it gets the point across."

Matt reached into his bag that his mum had brought on stage for him. He opened it looking for his poem. He knew his mum looked surprised. Dad had never told anyone but Matt about his poem. The reporters had Quick Quills to catch everything Matt had said.

He sighed as he found it. He thought he lost it. He pulled out the paper.

He had used his saved up allowance and Uncle Remus get him very fine paper. The paper was soft as velvet. Red and gold swirls were everywhere on it. Matt had to use a special quill and ink to write on it and it had come out amazing. The paper had protection charms so that the paper wouldn't rip, the words would never come off, and the paper would burn or be destroyed by the weather.

He cleared his throat. "_Here it goes_," he said to himself.

"To my dad, Harry Potter. I just want you to know I'll always love you and will always think of you.

God saw he was getting tired,

And a cure was not to be.

So he put his arms around him and whispered come with me.

With tearful eyes we watched him suffer.

And saw him fade away.

Although we loved him dearly,

We could not make him stay."

At this point Matt started to get watery eyes. He heard sobs and cries from the people who listened with teary eyes and hurting hearts. It was mind wrecking, and too much for the 6 year-old. He thought of how he wanted to write a nice poem for his dad, something thoughtful and happy, but it ended up being gloomy after his dad passed away. He never wanted to write a poem like this, but it just came out. All those feelings and emotions bubbled up. He tried to keep them to himself and tried to be strong to finish the poem.

"A golden heart stopped beating,

Hardworking hands to rest.

God broke our hearts to prove to us,

He only takes the best."

There was silence. Many cried after his poem. The sky roared with thunder. Lightning flashed dangerously close to the cliff they were on. Rain had poured down and everyone was either soaked or had been soaked at one point in the funeral. Some had been smart enough to bring umbrellas or use a charm to transfigure one or even cast drying charms. Matt didn't. He decided he wanted to feel the rain.

People stood up and walked up the stage and many paid their respects with flowers and cards that they laid on the closed casket.

Matt remembered how his dad had told him he had never seen the ocean. Matt decided that they should have the funeral on a cliff facing the Atlantic Ocean. Matt knew his dad would make the finally journey in wonder and awe of the world around him.

Uncle Remus stood up and walked to the stage. Matt stood off to the side while people paid their final thanks and respects to his father. He had his head down at the time and looked up when he felt someone kneel down to his eye level and lift his chin up. Matt felt Uncle Remus wipe away his tears.

"Uncle Moony?" Matt questioned so softly.

Remus gave the boy a smile and pulled him close. Matt hugged him fiercely and cried. He finally let it all out. Remus let his tears come as he held the last link to Lily and James in his arms. Everyone was either killed in the battle or beforehand.

After what felt like an eternity they pulled away. Albus Dumbledore walked up to the stage and put a hand on Remus' shoulder. Remus wiped away his final tears and stood up.

"Could I have a moment alone with Matthew, please Remus?"

"Of course Professor."

"How many times must I ask you to call me Albus?"

Remus turned a little pink and said as he walked away a bit, "Many Albus."

Matt looked up at the man torn between curiosity and wonder.

"Hello Matthew."

"Hi." Was Matt's soft reply.

"I am Albus Dumbledore. I knew your father. He was a good man. I thought so highly of him."

"So did I."

Remus stood quietly to the side while he watched the to converse. Matthew's mum walked up to him, "Hey Remus."

"Hello Hermione. How are you?" He asked with sympathy.

"As well as expected. What does the Headmaster want with Matt?" She questioned.

Remus shrugged, "I have a theory but probably just to tell him a bit more about Harry."

A small yawn was heard. They looked down to the bundle Hermione was holding.

"Remus, would you hold Kate for me please? I have to say goodbye to a few people?"

Hermione asked holding her out for Remus to take. He nodded. He gently took her from her mother as she walked away. Remus looked at her. She was beautiful, only 8 months old. Remus smiled sadly at her. She had red hair just like Lily's. And she had her and Harry's eyes too. Emerald. Kate reached for Remus' nose and he replaced his nose with his finger. "_Her fingers are so tiny,_" he thought.

"Harry had quite a reputation for trouble at school, did you know that?" Dumbledore asked Matt.

He nodded his head and then shook it. Dumbledore gave him a confused look.

"I knew a little. Dad used to tell me about it, and Mum wouldn't be too happy about it though."

Dumbledore gave a chuckle.

"I actually have something for you. Before the war, which was a 5 years ago, your father left this in my possession. He must have forgotten about it after all the celebrations and speeches. But then he got sick, and he never asked for it. I think he saw this coming Matthew. Just know he loved you very much. I hope that we will see each other soon. Goodbye." Dumbledore handed him a bundle and walked towards the casket to pay his respects.

Matt opened the bundle and a silvery material fell out. A note also fell out with it. Matt picked it up-

Dear Matt

I know I am sick. I know I probably won't get to see you grow up. But I do know you'll probably grow up to be a famous troublemaker or maybe a Quidditch player. Who knows right? I am leaving this with you. Hopefully Albus has given it to you and gave you a little history on it. Anyways it was my father's, your grandfather's. It's an invisibility cloak. And your mother, Uncle Ron, and I used to cause all sorts of trouble with it. I hope you follow in the same footsteps. I want you to know Matt that I love you very much. I always have and always will. You and Kate and your mother are the loves of my life. I love you very much. Let Kate know when she gets older how much I loved her, and I know she will probably hear it often, but she looks like her Grandma. You will always be in my heart, mind, and soul. I love you.

Dad

Matt closed his eyes as he held the last piece of his father close to his heart. Remus took this as his key to come over to him.

"Matt, are you okay?" Remus asked gently not wanting to upset the young child even more than he already was.

Matt opened his eyes and nodded. He said, "I just can't believe he's gone. He was my hero Uncle Moony."

"I know. In a way he was sometimes everyone's hero. He had a lot of pressure on his shoulders when he went off to fight."

Matt's eyes widened, "Really?"

Remus nodded and bent down to his level. He held out Kate to her older brother. Matt smiled and opened his arms in which Kate climbed into. She held onto her older brother.

"You know your Dad wouldn't have wanted you to cry over him."

"I know but it's hard. I never would have thought he could die that easily," said Matt through teary eyes.

"I know, Matt. I thought the same thing when your grandparents died. But do you want to know what helped me through it?"

Matt nodded sadly.

"I thought to myself that since they had died that God needed them more than us." Remus said.

"God must really need Dad then, to take him from us I mean."

"He must. Now your dad would have wanted you to look after Kate and your mum. Can you do that?" Remus ruffled Matt's hair and it looked more messed up than before.

Matt grinned at his uncle and nodded.

"Good, cause this little one is going to need to know how to prank and throw food at people when she's older."

Matt and Remus shared a laugh as he tried to stand up but failed landing on his butt. Kate looked at her brother with a confused look. He just smiled. Hermione came over and took Kate form Matt. She gave both men a weird look.

"What are you laughing about?"

Remus winked at Matt and replied in a sweet voice, "Nothing."

Matt laughed softly while Hermione smiled. Matt looked around and noticed a lot of people had left. In fact most of the people had left. It was only the immediate family left. Remus bent down to Matt's level and gave him a hug.

"Sorry little guy, I've got to go. I'll try and send an owl, but I am going to be out of the country so I'll see you later right?"

Matt felt his eyes water up. Remus had become like a second father and an even closer uncle to him over the past months after his dad's death.

"I don't want you to go." He said in a soft voice.

"I know. I know," Remus said rubbing his back slowly, "But I have to. I'll come back as soon as possible ok?"

Matt nodded, "Promise?"

"Promise."

Remus let go and turned around to head off to where he parked his car. Remus got in his car, gave Matt one last smile, and drove off in the distance.

Matt sighed he would miss him.

"Don't worry honey it's going to be alright." Hermione said to her son who looked longingly at the car. He noticed they were the only ones left.

"If you say so mum." Matt replied and looked at the ground and scowled a minute later.

"Hey, sorry I'm late. I know you wanted me here a little earlier, but I couldn't make it. My boss is a menace."

Matt looked up and noticed his mum's face had brightened a bit more.

"Hey squirt." Draco Malfoy said as he ruffled Matt's hair.

Matt moved his head out of his reach because he didn't want him doing that. His dad used to do that, and only him. Draco reached down and kissed Kate on her forehead as Matt's frown deepened. Draco finally gave his mum a huge hug with Kate giggling at being stuck between.

"You okay?" Draco had intended for Matt not to hear it but he did.

Hermione nodded and gave him a smile, "Better, now."

"Alright. Want me to take you home?"

As Draco wrapped his arm around Hermione's waist, Matt was sure if that if looks could kill Draco Malfoy would have been dead many times over. Hermione held onto Kate tightly and grabbed Matt's hand. Matt sighed and looked over at the grave. They had lowered the casket and refilled the hole.

The tombstone itself was amazing. It was a magnificent lion roaring as it was perched on a rock from the savannah. They had magically enhanced the lion so that the coat, mane, and tail were black. The lion's underbelly had been white. Though the lion's eyes were shut, Matt was sure if they were open they'd be green. The people had made tombstone just like his father's animagus form. Underneath everything were the important dates of his life.

Harry James Potter

Parents… James and Lily Potter

Born…July 31st, 1980

Died…August 25th, 2004

Married to Hermione Granger-Potter…June 8th, 2000

First Son…Matthew Potter November 18, 1998

First Daughter…Kate Potter February 19, 2004

Engraved on the rock were the words that meant the most to his father.

"_I'll always remember the troll that brought my friends together. I'll always remember the nights we stayed up, the rules we broke, and how Ron and I finally corrupted Hermione Granger-Potter. I'll always remember the day my first born and the second love of my life was born. I'll always remember the day my beautiful baby girl was brought into this world. And most importantly I'll always remember the love that was given to me, Hermione Granger, and my two amazing children that she bestowed upon me.-Harry James Potter"_

"_Don't worry Dad. I'll always remember you too. No matter what. And no stinking Malfoy is going to change the fact that you're my dad and always will be._" And with that final thought Matt looked at the incredible tombstone as if to say goodbye.

The storm had ended. It seemed that like Matthew the heavens had no more tears to cry. As the sun stuck his face, Matt finally felt the warmth he hadn't felt since his dad died. He was finally letting go. The sun had pushed its way through the clouds and now shined brightly. Puddles were everywhere and were the only proof there ever was a storm.

His black slacks and white button-up shirt were soaked. His black shows were wet and Matt was glad they were leather. His hair was wet and stuck to his head. Matt used his hand to spike it messily, just like his dad.

As the sun beat down proudly against the black coat of the lion Matt thought to himself, "_Goodbye Dad And don't worry there's no way Malfoy is moving in on mum. Not while I'm still here._" Matt felt his mum grip his hand tighter and a second later Draco, Hermione, Kate and himself were whisked away heading to the Potter home.

Harry Potter smiled down at his son from heaven, and before he was taken away to go and argue with Sirius about how greasy Snape's hair was, or talk to his dad about Quidditch, or listen as his mum told him stories of their years at Hogwarts and how relentless his dad was, he thought, "_That's my boy._"

IMPORTANT STUFF BELOW

* * *

The title means in Spanish, Tears of Sadness

So what'd you think? Review please. Tell me what you think.

I know people might not like me to put Hermione with Harry or Hermione with Draco but it's just the way I roll. LoL. No I thought Hermione having Harry's children, Harry dieing or leaving, and then her getting with Draco while Harry's oldest either dislikes or hates Draco would be cool. Kate probably wouldn't remember much about Harry when she's older and would probably some where along the line call Draco, "Dad". Matt would freak lol.

Like I said, it will probably be a one-shot unless I get a good amount of reviews to make it into a story with Hermione and Draco trying to continue a relationship and Matt stopping them at all costs.

A/N-A little background info on the story.

It continues from after book 5. Book six never happened. So Dumbledore is alive and Sirius is dead. Snape didn't try to kill Dumbledore and neither did Draco Malfoy. Hermione in this story is 24. You can figure out the other people's age from her age like Ron, Ginny, Bill, Charlie, and stuff. Hermione had Matt at 18 and the war ended a year later, 1999. Matt's birthday is November 18th, 1998. Kate was born February 19th, 2004.

It is October in the story. Oh yeah, Draco and Hermione's relationship wasn't a secret the Weasley's know about Draco and Hermione and aren't upset.

For those of you that like the poem my aunt found/wrote it for my late grandfather who died from heart/cancer problems, so if you take it please say where you got it from.So if you guys are thinking what Harry died from, he died from cancer. I wanted it to be something naturalish when he's that young.


End file.
